Abyss's Unsung Melody
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Aisha and Chung finally become a couple, but the happy moment only lasted for a short time as the war between the foreign kingdoms began to rise. As Aisha sought to escape when her kingdom,her people and her sister was slaughtered by the hand of Sieghart and become the Demon's new Queen. She learned that the world is filled with despair.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read: To avoid further misunderstandings, I did not copied KumihoKaien's story, this fanfiction is published earlier in a website called Wattpad, you could check it out, thank you!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please, if you saw any spelling or grammar error please let me know. Thanks again!**

* * *

" Where are you going at night... Chung?" Sasha, the water priestess asked when she saw the young Hamel Prince leave the castle, Chung his tracks paused and turn around just to see Sasha walking toward him." Oh hey! Is it Saya?" Chung tried to figure her name as he scratched his head. After all, he doesn't see the Water Priestess often in the Hamel Capital.

" It's Sasha," Sasha corrected as she smiled, although her tone was slightly unpleasant," Where are you going late at midnight?" She asked as a friendly greet.

" Oh, I am going to meet Aisha!" Chung can't hide his excitement as he exclaimed.

Sasha narrowed her eyes, but she kept her smile," Aisha? As the Dimension Witch Aisha? Well, I see you like her,"She grinned. Chung blushed madly.

" Why, are you going to confess to her...?" Sasha questioned,more curiously. Chung nodded," Ya! But..." He trailed off," I don't know she like me or not,"

Sasha's smile even wider," Well, dear, how do you know without trying...?" She replied, Chung sighed," She told me she have a crush on somebody," Sasha laughed," Silly child, why would she tell her deepest secret in front a a guy whose not her boyfriend? Maybe she was hinting it was _you!"_ Chungsmiled," Thanks Sasha, a- oh sorry! I am going to be late! Bye! I hope to see you soon!" With that he runs away toward the Fountain of Healing.

 _It hurts._

 _To see his shadow out of sight._

 _He is never hers, even though she loved him._

 _Sasha sighed._

 _Why he doesn't remember me?_

 _Why he is different._

 _Sasha... She loved Chung._

* * *

" Come on! Ai" Chung took the dimension Witch's hand and start to speed. " Coming~I'll see what surprises you have for me~" Aisha replied in a sweet and mature voice, she follows Chung on the hill.

Aisha was clearly amused, the hill was surrounded by many light candles, it formed a heart, by a miracle, the candle lighted in different colors each second, green, red, purple then neon blue. Aishstared around in awe, it was pretty, then, she realized Chung stared at her for a long time," Be my girlfriend," He suddenly said. Aisha chuckled," That's a nice joke, Chung... I..." She was interrupted by Chung, he leaned over and kissed Aisha's cheek, Aisha blushed, her face was red as a tomato. Chung smiled at her reaction.

" I guess I take that as a yes...?"

" Hey! I didn't say anything!"

" You blushed!"

" No! I didn't!"

 _" If only this moment lasted forever... We don't have to face the future ahead..."_

 _Behind them by a tree, a purple haired girl with living red eyed snakes tied to her hair and wore a purple dress with a black short and a deadly reaper oh her hand. The trees at her surroundings all wilted and died. She stared at them with a sadistic face mixed with regret and sadness._

 _" How foolish I am,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha were sitting on her magic wand, surrounds her was a pink screen that shows several dimensions, then, someone knocked gently on the door. " Come in," Aisha said, closing the images of dimensions. A maid comes in, she bowed." Princess Aisha, Queen Noah want to see you," she replied politely. Aisha nodded, waved her hand. The maid realized the sign and walked away.

In the throne room, Queen Noah smiled,"I heard you started going out with Chung?" Aisha's eye twitched with annoyance. " Ugh, what happen if I say yes or no?" She asked instead. Queen Noah stand up from her throne, her wand sparkles with blue dust as it gleams in neon color. She punched Aisha's arm childishly. "Having fun?" She joked. Aisha sighed, " I don't know... Sometime I feel like I don't like Chung as much as he does,"

Queen Noah put a hand on Aisha's shoulder," Hey, maybe you'll change your mind," She smiled kindly." I'll always be on your side. That makes Aisha felt better. Aisha grinned," Thanks, Noah, but why are you calling me?" Noah chuckled," I received a letter, that I think it's supposed for you,"

ZzZzZzZz

" I should stop visiting Chung's castle... It's a pretty long way from Velder," Aisha grumbles as she travels with her wand, on her way to the Hamel.

Just then, a sword slid past her near her neck, then someone grabbed her neck without any gentleness. It feel like a man's grasp. Aisha choked for air. Then without a warning, the man released his grasp and sent Aisha crashing into a nearby wall.

Aisha coughed, pure and red blood fell from her mouth, then she raised her head to take a good look at the man who attacked her.

It is Elsword Sieghart, the king of Ruben.

" It's _you_ ,"Aisha snarled.

The king chuckled," Why not, Glenstid?"

ZzZzZzZz

 _Flashback_

 _Aisha watched in terror as Elsword stands near her, ready to stab her with Conwell, the legendary sword. Her parents were lying on the ground with their eyes closed. Elsword was not here anymore, he had turn into a monster, a coldhearted monster. Right when Elsword was ready to stab her._

 _" Stop!" Noah yelled. Summoning a rain of meteor. But it's no match for Elsword's sword. Elsword snapped his fingers. A millions of Conwell fall put of the sky, breaking the meteor fiercely, causing fire burns the place._

 _He looked emotionless at Aisha._

 _" I'll come for you someday, and that's a promise, not a threat," Then, he turned away. Vanishing in a blink._

ZzZzZzZz

" So, Glenstid, ready to die?" He asked, before Aisha knew it, several swords appeared, aiming her heart.

Aisha bit her lips, trying to look fearless, despite her body was trembling in fear.

" I am going to _die,_ " Her voice keep ranging in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

With a godlike speed, the swords charged at its victim. Aisha shut her eyes closed. Ready for the unbearable pain.

One second.

Two Second.

Three second.

Four...

Five...

Am I dead? Aisha felt someone gently lifting her off the ground. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Chung.

He had saved her.

" Aisha, are you alright?" Aisha nodded as Chung blasted another shot to avoid the swords that falls from the sky, the sword and the bullet collapsed and filled the place with smoke, blurring their sight, before the place was cleared again, Elsword is gone.

. . . .

Aisha's mind wandered off as she studied on the dimensions, she can't possibly do anything with out thinking of the accident. She bit her lips as she wondered about one thing.

Will he killed her as he did to her parents?

Then, someone knocked on her room." What is it?" she replied tiredly.

"It's me, Noah, meet me in my throne room," Noah answered, before Aisha could reply, she could hear her footstep walk away.

. . .

When she arrived to the throne room, Noah was sitting on the throne chair. She wore the usual clothes, blue and white dresses and a silver crown on her head, her purple elegant hair was pulled back, and her wand was sitting on her laps, and to Aisha's surprise, Chung was here too.

"C...Chung?"Aisha spluttered at the sight of him.

"Hi, Aisha!" Chung called cheerfully, like nothing happened.

Queen Noah chuckled at the couples.

Aisha stared at Queen Noah,"Get the point," she knew something had been going on, there HAS to be.

Queen Noah smiled," You are engaged to Chung."

Aisha mouth dropped open by the sudden decision," A...are you serious?" She stuttered as she stepped back. A mixed feeling washed over her. But she was sure of one thing...it wasn't happiness...yet it wasn't sadness.

Queen Noah nodded," Aren't you happy? You and Chung finally get together!"

Aisha managed to make a small smile," I...I know, but I think it's..."

Queen Noah interrupted,"No buts, the wedding will be on two weeks," Aisha eyes widen,"T...two weeks?"Chung grinned," Yes, aren't you excited?"

Aisha protested," I am still 18!" It is currently no way she will get married in that age.

Queen Noah replied back," Royals did that,"

Aisha glared at Noah," You are four years older that me and you aren't married!"

Queen Noah said calmly," Aisha, I am a Queen, you know,"

After Noah left alone Aisha and Chung" What are you doing? I am not..." Chung hold a hand to silent Aisha, "Aisha, I won't let anyone hurt you, not anymore," then Chung kissed her cheek.

So the wedding start in two weeks, either she liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow!Aisha!You look so beautiful in the dress!" Noah complimented. Aisha smiled," Thanks," she said as Noah added more makeup on her.

Aisha could hear chatting from her room," Noah, how many people did you totally invite?" She asked. Noah sniffed," As a royal, I invite all the kingdom's Queen,king,duch,ah yes, duchess also,Prince, Princess, and ah yes, some very important generals," Aisha nearly choked on the water she drank," You kidding me?!" Noah snickers," Nuh, uh! I am not~!" She said childishly.

" Aisha?" Chung's voice come from the door. Noah winked at Aisha," Aisha is here!" She called. Chung opened the door, Aisha eye's widen, Chung is cute and handsome in his suit and tie," You look so pretty!" Chung grinned at her. Aisha smiled shyly.

Noah grinned and winked at them," Ah?I better to entertain the guest," Noah leaves the room.

Aisha and Chung stared at each other for a long time. The scene is awkward and embarrassing." Wait... I need to meet my mom," Chung suddenly said, before Aisha could reply, Chung already made his move and dragged himself out of the awkward moment.

Then Chung suddenly yelled from the hallway," Mother!"

Aisha rushed out of the room, and surprisingly, Chung's mother, was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, blood was coming out of her armor. Aisha let out a horrified screamnd rushed toward them.

People began to crowd them.

"What happened?!" Noah asked.

"I...I don't know! I come out and see mother...!" Chung stuttered.

" Who could possibly do it? The Queen of Hamel is so strong..." The people whispered.

Chung suddenly raised an eyebrow, he speed away.

Aisha follows him.

He went to the ballroom and run through the crowd, Aisha loses him.

A moment later, Aisha could hear Chung's loud voice," DID YOU DO THIS TO MY MOTHER?!" Aisha follows Chung's voice and reached to him, she saw Chung grabbing Elsword Sieghart's collar.

Elsword Sieghart chuckles at him coldly," Why do you blame on me when it's your fault?" Chung's anger when up to the very top," YOU!" He grabbed his cannon,but he underestimated Elsword Sieghart, he get hold of Chung suddenly and throw him in the midair, causing him to slam into a table.

" Chung!" Aisha yelled, reaching to him, but she sees another female rushed to him, before her, she was nonetheless Eve, The Queen of Nasod.

" Get him to the Hamel Hospital," Eve replied, her yellow eye met her purple eye.

Aisha nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed down the window as Chung opened his eyes. His mind was blurry and misty as his back ache with pain. He groaned slightly, then, one thing finally hits him.

" Mother!" He jumped out of his bed and reached for the door. But only stopped by a certain person.

" You must not leave the hospital, your injury had not healed yet," Aisha said firmly. The wrinkle in her eyes told Chung she had not slept in days." But...!" Chung protested, Aisha shook her head as she dragged Chung back to his bed. " Your mother had been okay, Chung," Aisha said, casting a worried smile. " What do you mean by 'okay'?" Chung asked sharply.

Aisha sighed," She hadn't wake up yet, the doctor said they don't know what will happen to her, but first we needed to find who is behind all this,"

" I know it was that Elsword Sieghart! He probably hold a grudge on me since...well...you know...foiled his plan," Chung muttered angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

Aisha shook her head again," No, the doctor said they found a bullets in her back,"

"Bullet? But..." Chung whispered losing into his own thoughts.

Then, the door opened.

The Code Nemesis walk in, " Hello," She greeted.


	6. Chapter 6

" Hi... Queen Eve..." Aisha is stuttered to see a Queen, she bowed clumsily.

Queen Eve twitch her eyes, but shown no emotion," No need." Then, she stared at Chung, who looks annoyed.

" Aisha," Eve asked with a monotone voice," Would you leave us for a second?"

Aisha raised her eyebrow, but she didn't say anything," Fine, then." She curtsied and turned and leave the room?

ZzZzZzZz

" So what do you want?!" Chung spat at Eve, sitting on his bed," You are the one who did it, don't you?"

Eve sighed, she looked hurt," Chung... I didn't."

Chung looked at her for a long moment, for a long time they didn't speak." Very well," He said, but his eyes betrayed him.

" You still don't remember, do you...?" Eve smiled bitterly,but it looked so twisted,her steel heart aches, it just hurts so much.

 _ **What could be worser than the person you loved forgets you...?**_

" I don't understand what do you mean."

. . . . . . .

The nasod queen seated at throne elegantly as she narrowed her eyes at her servants in disapproval, however, her face did not show any emotions," What do you mean?" She asked again, her tone raised higher. The servants replied in monotone voice," My queen, I am afraid we might lose on this battle between Hamel, there are not enough nasod... not nearly enough,"

Eve didn't replie, she knew she's going win the war, with or without nasods.

After the war, Altera had fallen to Hamel, Eve remember that day, she had been chained in prison.

That's when she met 'him'.

He helped her escape, but the people had find out, they had banished him from Hamel, she remembered his face, even though agony written on his face, he smiled at her as everything is alright.

That day, she had swore to taken Altera back and everything, yes, she had successed, but when she met him again...

He had reclaimed his title as the Hamel Prince, but he was taller, stronger, and even stranger.

And the worst of all, he doesn't remember her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_A certain black haired girl wearing a yellow and white skirt standing over a crushed building, waiting a person, a long, elegant spear sitting on her laps, as it can strike anytime._

 _" Ah, You are here," She said suddenly._

 _A white haired man appeared, on the back of her._

 _" Why did you come back?" The girl asked, not facing him," Is it because of her...?"_

 _The man only laughed," What do you know?" He questioned instead. The girl find this question not really friendly," I just care about you, she probably doesn't remember you!" She exclaimed," Please, stay with me..." The man give her a cold look._

 _" No, I am taking back what I deserved!"_

In Chung's room...

Eve slowly walked out of the room, despite she is nasod, she had tears in her eyes.

At the exit, Eve saw a black haired girl and a white haired man together, Eve raised her eyebrow in interest when she saw the man, she knew that man.

Add Kim.

Why he was here? Eve though he was gone... no... he didn't, he was standing an inch away from her. Perhaps he was come back for revenge... after everything Eve done to him...

FlashBack

 _It was a chaos war in defend her kingdom with all her power, while her fiance Add was controlling busilying controlling the nasod machines._

 _Add Kim was very important to Altera, he created all the engine and machine for the battle. But Eve had no love for him, does she? She never know._

 _Then all the sudden, the enemy commander come charging at her, just when it going to get her. Add teleported to her and use him dynamo creat a prism to slow down the enemies, but Eve fly away, let Add take the battle alone._

 _Then, after the war, Eve never hear from Add again, but Add is strong, she knows Add survived._

Add paused and turn to see Eve, who staring at him cautiously, with her weapon ready," Ara, excuse me a moment," He told the black haired girl, Ara nodded in understand, she glance at Eve in somewhat hatred and walked away.

Add kept eye on Ara until she was out of the sight, then, he turn back at Eve, smirking, his purple eye gleamed mysteriously," So..."

Before Eve could replie, Add leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Add released his grasp, smirking to see Eve's reaction. Eve blushed," ... What are you doing!" She yelled.

Add shrugged," Nothing," He replied casually.

" You!"

But Add shoo her off.

* * *

 _After the drama, Add went to his favorite cafe, and ordered a chocolate cake, all the sudden, a girl flung the cafe door open._

 _Ara._

 _She walked straight to Add, who ignoring him as he sip the coffee._

 _" You kissed her," Ara said, voice sounded hurt._

 _" So?" Add asked, not looking up to her face._

 _" You promised me... I thought you like me..." Ara's voice trembled._

 _Add simply laughed," Yes, in the past, but now, the person I like is Eve, one and only,"_

 _Ara can't take it anymore, her hands went flying and slapped Add harshly, then she burst out of the room._

* * *

 _4 years ago..._

 _Ara and Add run down the hill, panting and gasping," Do you think they will catch us?" Ara asked anxiously, her eyes shone with tears as she stared at the burned village," Is mother and father dead?" She hiccuped," I believe my mother survi_ _ves," Add said simply, ducking his head so Ara can't see his worried face, but Ara could tell he was just lying._

 _Ara started prod back to the village._

 _" What are you doing?!" Add grabbed her arm._

 _" They will catch us! There is no point of running! Let's beg for mercy!" Ara sobbed._

 _Add shouted," No! You don't understand! They are merciless!"_

 _Ara snapped back," Still! It worth the risk, I am going, and YOU don't have to come with me!" Ara marched another step forward. Add suddenly flung his arm toward Ara as he hugged her," I won't let any people...ANY PEOPLE hurt you! I promise!"_


	9. Chapter 9

The servants shivered in fear, it's eye gleamed in bewilderment, Elsword Sieghart...his king had call him over, he doesn't know why, though, but rumor said the king is extremely merciless, one word that displease him, then the servant is all dead, then all the suddenly, the royal guard had open the grand door to the throne room, a handsome, young, red hair man not older than age 24, stared at him intensely, with a unpredictable smirk on his face, he bow down clumsily, his leg trembled," M..my king... You call me...?" He asked, try to be as polite as possible.

" Indeed," He replied coldly,"...But do you understand why...?" He questioned, narrowing his cold crimson eyes. The servants did not dare to met his eye," W...why?" He whispered. Elsword smirked," I need you to do this..."

* * *

" Hey... That was strange... I've sensed a dark aura here... What happened...?" Aisha wondered as she walked carefully around the huge, glorious el tree. All the sudden, she heard a strange whistling sound, she twirled around immediately, a shadow leapt at her with a sharp knife as it's ready to stab her, thinking quickly, Aisha teleported away, but the shadow did not let her go, it reacted immediately as it throw the knife toward her before she got any chances to teleported again, the knife stabbed her leg, and Aisha kneeled down, taking a chance the shadow throw Aisha off the tree, he's eye were red with sorrow," Forgive me... Princess..."

* * *

The Velder's Castle

Noah was very busy enhancing her skills for the battle until one of her servants stormed in to the training field.

" Queen Noah!" It's voice are trembled as Noah twitched her eyebrow," Speak up,"

" One of the El... El Scouts saw a girl that was looks like Aisha lying on the bottom of the El Tree highly injured! It looks like someone had thrown her off the ... Tree!" The servant stuttered.

" What?!" Noah's eye widen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ara slumped down the hard floor, feeling devasted, She knew that he never loved her, she was lying to herself that was all Eve's fault. It was worst enough, to see they are together. Tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably._

 _Then, a voice rang up, gently as wind," You okay?" A female asked, despite her armor._

Ara tried to force a smile," Yes," She replied tiredly. The female continued," Why would a girl like you doing outside of a destroyed building?" Ara replied back," Then why would you? You are around my age too?"

The female blushed," Are addressing me as a girl?" Ara froze," What?"

" I am a male,"

Ara blinked, she never mistake genders, a least she thought she never had,but she... Or rather HE... Does look like a girl. " Sorry! Sorry!" Ara apologies, blushing madly.

The boy smiled," It's okay, now, why are you doing here?" Ara said, avoiding eye contract," I...I first arrive to Hamel..."

" Oh!" The boy said.

" Why are...You... Never mind..." Ara about to ask what are you doing here until she saw a big huge connon as tall as her carried on his back. That's when her fear came, perhaps HE destroy to building? A boy around her age?

The boy looked where she was looking," Oh No, it's safe," He realized his connon, the cannon swing dangerously as cannon could hit her anytime.

Ara loved the lies about trusting strangers.

" So...What's your name?" The boy asked, beaming at her.

" Oh, Ara Haan," Ara replied cautiously, slowly reaching for her spear, if the boy tried to ambush her, she could take him by surprise.

The boy didn't seemed to realized that," Ara Haan? The infamous Sakra Devanam?!" The boy exclaimed," Oh, my name is Chung Seiker,"

Now, it was Ara who taken by surprise," Chung Seiker?! The Hamel Prince?!" She was pretty sure it was him, because she heard that Chung Seiker had a Hugo connon named destroyer for weapons.

Ara began to replie until someone bumped into Chung. Chung turned around immediately and the connon swings and hit it's face," Pensito? What are you doing here?"

Penosito bowed and replied," Queen Noah sent an order to me to tell you that Aisha is injured in Ruben and probably had be been gained amnesia!

Chung's eye widen with shock, and run to the magic circle to Ruben, leaving Ara stand there.

 _Amnesia?_

 _Who_ could do that to a Dimension Witch?


	11. Chapter 11

Eve slowly prodded back to her room, she deal enought dramas already, all she want to do was cancel her systems,letting tomorrow come. Then, she heard a BOOM! It was from her room. Alarmed, she summoned her drone and cautiously swung open the grand and steel door.

Eve saw a girl and man lying on the floor, looking bewildered.

" Demons..." Her system had detested they are demons.

The girl had long white hair and no long than 7 years old, the man has blue hairs, probably around 21.

Eve had turn her battle position on. But the man stands up, apologizes," I am very sorry, we are absorbed into this dimension," He said,while the girl looked uncertain.

Eve replied, emotionless," Why? If my system hasn't mistaken, which is not suppose to, you are Ciel and you're Lu ... is it...?"

The man named Ciel's face darkened," We're wanted in the demon realm,"

" I trust you," Eve replied simply, after hearing their stories... no, a nasod can't trust anyone... But those two have hatred on demons... Perhaps she could gain their trust and use them at the battle...

" Thank you," Ciel smiled.

" You two are new to Altera, I could give you a tour," Eve said as she walked away.

* * *

As usually, Add was sipping the coffee at the cafe.

Then, a pink haired two ponytail girl swept in, as she walked straight to Add.

" Are you Add Kim?"

Add raised up his head," Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

" I have a proposal for y..."

Add interrupted her before she could say anything else," I don't think I am interesting in it,"

The girl kept her smirk," Oh, like someone get too close to you dear Eve?"

Add stared at her, his insane purple eye was unpredictable," What?" He said.

The girl grinned, she snapped her fingers and everyone stopped their movement. " Time stopping magic..." Add replied, amused.

Her hand suddenly appeared a pink orb,it suddenly appear a image, showing Eve walking with a blue haired male.

Add's eye widened, it quickly turned into fury.

" He is called Ciel, I suppose you know what to do?" The girl smirked, she snapped her fingers,the pink orb vanished and time go back to normal.

Add stormed out of the door without saying anything, the girl chuckled slightly.

" It just works as I planed for it to be,"

* * *

\- This Is what really what happened-

They are at the Kingdom of Altera,Eve was touring them.

" Ciel! I am hungry!" Lu groaned, grabbing Ciel's arm and swing it playfully.

" I know, Hey, I saw a restaurant, what do you want?" Ciel pointed to that 's eye shines with delight," Cake and pudding!" She yelled, jumping around.

Eve replied," I am coming with you," She needed to talk about the girl. Ciel nodded.

While Lu was waiting, Eve asked," Who is she?" Ciel's face twitched, but only for a second.

" My master," He smiled sadly.

" She is just a girl," Eve said," And you seemed extremely care for her, I could tell you love her, does she know?"

Ciel replied," Perhaps,"

They returned with cake and pudding, Lu squealed with happiness, however, little did they know...someone was watching them.

When Ciel was not looking a shadow on loomed over him and grabbed his neck as it punched Ciel on the ground.

" Add! What are you doing?!" Eve yelled, but no emotions appear on her face.

" Stay out of this!" As Add created a prism so no one would interfere their battle.

Lu watched in shock as they kept fighting, as she kept pounding on the prism.

" Ciel! No!" Lu screamed as Add grabbed a knife and stabbed it on Ciel's chest, blue, pale blood spill out as it painted on his shirt, Add took off immediately as he realized he success killing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Lu walked around the room worriedly, " I am sure he is fine," Eve had told her, but instead,Lu snarled back," You are nasod! You don't emotions!" Tears start to stream down," You never know how it feels!" Lu took off.

Eve sighed.

" Haven't I?"

Eve needed to kill Add, or else Lu would kill her.

Of course, Eve can't killed by a plain 7 years old.

But what really concerns her is she must be important or dangerous if the demon wanted to kill her so badly, she must be a serious threat to the demons, and because of that, she could be a threat to her.

She needed to find Add.

At afternoon,Add come to Eve's castle because Eve had requested him, when he arrived, Eve was waiting him in the grand door guarded with high ranked nasods patiently, which it doesn't happen often during his old days working at the kingdom Altera, but Add shook that thoughts off as he walked over to Eve.

" So... What does the poker face want me?" Add asked in amusement.

Eve looked straight into his face," You did it, isn't it?" She asked emotionlessly. Add let out a sigh," What do you mean?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

" Why do you hurt him?" Eve replied quietly.

" Who do you mean by 'him'?..." Add try his best to look that he doesn't know anything.

" Ciel." Eve answered, still with her monotone voice.

" What if I did?" Add answered, his voice dangerously low. Sometimes, he just so pissed off with how Eve could be so calm at certain situations.

Eve nodded as she expected it," Then it shall be it." As soon as she said it, the nasods aimed their weapons at Add with high alert.

All the sudden, out of the blues, Add screamed. His eyes distorted into deep murky purple and he crouched down, grabbing his head. Eve, who sensed something that definitely wrong, walked cautiously to Add, with her drones coming to her aid.

But then the time paused. Add kneeled to the ground as the purple shards slowly collected together as a man formed.

" Is this what insanity feels like...?" Add questioned the man, who wore a black mask, who is also known as: Master of Time and Space- Glave.

Glave chuckled slightly," I suppose," He said.

" After all, you choose this path, to control time and space, however, you must engulf by insanity," he said. Add grinned. For a moment, just a slight moment. He looked like the Add from the past.

The Add which is kind and cheerful, the one who stands up for his friends.

" I need the power, even they don't understand, I need it to protect the one I loved, no matter they betrayed me or not, I don't need they to know what I am feeling, I DON'T NEED FEELINGS!" Add cackled, bloody tears poured out of his eyes.

What-So-Called feeling is dead to him.

Forever.

The time resumed as Eve, who was dumbfounded that Add is gone.

ZZZZZZZZ

" Will Aisha be okay?" Chung grabbed Aisha's hand tightly as the girl's eyes was shut.

Noah replied silently," I don't know..." and they remained silent for the rest of the minute.

Then, after a few minutes, a groan escaped Aisha's mouth as she slowly opened her eyes.

" Aisha!" Chung exclaimed with hope.

Aisha began to scramble out of the bed, she stared around, her purple eye landed on Chung.

" Who are you?" She asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Ara walked around the building, she haven't seen Add for weeks! " Maybe Add is with Eve," She had told herself, but still.

Then, she sees a certain blonde haired boy coming toward her, she had already know who it is.

" Just great..." Ara whispered with annoyance.

" Arrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!" Chung waved as he yelled cheerfully. " Oh, hi Chung!" Ara waved back.

" So, Why are you here?" Ara asked as Chung reached her. " Oh, I find you a place to live!" Chung replied.

Ara blinked," What? I don.." Chung interrupted her," You told me you are new to Hamel, isn't it? You could live in my palace until you find a place to settle on,"

Ara protested," No why?! I am perfect here!"

Chung smiled kindly," Because, you come to Hamel, isn't it? It is my job as the Prince of Hamel to find you a home, you know,"

Ara began to replie when Chung runs away, yelling," Can't hear you!"

Ara sighed," The most stupidest guy I ever met!"

A white haired man with a dark purple armor staring at them with an insane, crazed purple eye, he looked at Ara coldly.

" If I can't get an happily ever after... Then no one will!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ara changed everything she thought about Chung Seiker when she arrived at the castle, why? Because when the maids see her, they throw a dress at her and said," You must the new maid that Prince Seiker said," Ara blinked when the maids throw her the broom," Wha... What?" But they too busy doing chores to listen, so right now, Ara was grumbling while sweeping the floor.

So she went and find Chung, and Chung apologized," Sorry, but if my mother sees me with other girl, she might tell Queen Noah about it and cancel the engagement between me and Aisha!"

" Ugh, I don't have any time! I need to find Add!" Ara exclaimed," Maybe I can go when I am finished!" Ara thought with a little hope.

" Child! Child!" Eun's voice rung up," Yes?" Ara whispered.

" I sensed dark aura around this room, it's getting closer!" Eun warned.

Then with a BOOM! Many umfamilar shards hit the room and caused it to blast, Eun quickly take over her body. The maids yelped loudly. A person is coming out...

" Well, well... Ara Haan," It smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

" What's going on there?" Chung yelled as he arrived to the room, the maid were scared," Prince Seiker... There is someone crashed into the room and took away the new maid, I think her name is Ara, " The maid trembled.

" What?" Chung demanded, then his eye fixed on the mysterious thing lying on the floor, he narrowed his eyes," What is this...?"

Ara opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she knows is she was in a lavender tube, she was chained and bounded, the place was full of electronic systems. Ara saw a similar person walking toward her.

Add.

" Add?!" Ara manage to shout through the tube, she slammed her hand on the tube harshly," Where am I?" That only earned a insanely laugh from Add," Where do you think you are?" Add said back coldly.

Ara suddenly realized he is different, he was wearing a dark armor, other than his normal coat, he's hair was short instead having a ponytail,he's left eye is deep purple, deeper than ever, it gives Ara a chill even to staring at it. Ara looked at him as she never met him before," Add?" Ara asked softly," Eun! What is going on?!" Ara thought hurriedly, but no one replied.

" Ah, getting advice from that Eun? she is gone already!" Add smirked.

" Gone?! Where?!" Ara questioned him.

" I absorbed all her magic, where do you think she is?" Add spat. He paused, happy to see Ara's surprised face, he continued," She is gone after I absorbed all her magic," as he throw a fox hair pin toward the tube as it slammed toward to tube then descend to the ground, making voice.

Ara kneeled down, the cube maked a CLINNG voice, tears fall down her cheeks like rain. Add only laughed more.

" And now," He said, his crazed eye shining," It's your turn!"

Then suddenly, several bombs appeared, it crashed whole place, Ara stared hopelessly as the bomb breaked the tube, a person grabbed her arm and pulled her out.


	15. Chapter 15

_Collab With Fireknight43_

 _Ara watched helplessly as the village torned down by demons, a familiar man appeared on her sight._

 _Brother._

 _" Brother?!" Ara exclaimed, staring at her demon like brother in surprise._

 _" You are annoying," He said quietly, his sword aimed her heart._

 _Just when the sword charged to her, a figure stepped in._

 _No._

 _" Mother!" Ara cried, she felt her heart is shattered into pieces as her mother falls to the ground, blood splattered around, even her face,she rushed to her, only blocked by her brother._

 _" No... Aren..." Ara begged, tears already stream down her cheeks._

" No!" Ara waked up in a jolt, memories replaying in her head, panting, Ara looked around, she was on a bed, then she remembered, she was in a severe battle with Add, but how does she ended up sleeping? Is it just a dream?

 _Knock, knock!_

" Come in!" Ara replied quickly.

A maid opened the door, she glanced at her as she bowed," You waked up, miss," Ara only nodded.

" How?" Ara began to ask, but the maid put her hand up as a sign to stop," Yes, indeed, Prince Seiker had saved you," The maid interrupted immediately.

 _" Soo... Deadly Chaser... Your next target is Ara Haan..." A man raised up a picture of Ara," Be careful... She had a partner named Eun, who supports her power..." He said severely," She's Ran's sister, which is gonna be a problem for him, so he assigned you to kill her,"_

 _A man in heavy armor chuckled in return, his armor shined mysteriously in the moonlight," The most famous martial artist's daughter? No problem... I burn down her village with a army of demons before..."_

" Miss, I insist you to stay," The maid appeared to block her way to the door.

" It's my fault... And Eun is... Gone!" Tears fell down her cheeks. The maid sighed slowly," Prince Chung would not like this, I will lock the door," With that, the maid exit the room and the door is locked with a squeaky sound.

Ara had never felt so useless before, not even when the time her beloved village torned down my her very very own brother.

Suddenly, a shadow as quick as the wind broke the window, causing the glass shards showering on her, after Ara could get a clear view, a gun was aimed her head," Don't move," It said coldly. Ara raised her head a bit and saw Chung, or at least she thought he is, she gasped as the gun aimed on her head," Chung?!"

 _Boom!_

Ara paused immediately, Chung had raised his gun up in the air and shoot it, Ara stared at him blankly. Then she heard a knock," Miss Ara? Are you alright?!" The maid asked. All the sudden, Ara felt her eyelids are heavy, and darkness embraced her,

The maid open the door, her eyes widen when she sees them," Prince Chung? How... Why...?" She stuttered.

" Don't move," He ordered coldly," Or she won't be alive," The maid slowly put her hands up in the air.

Chung backed away, he smirked," Never trust a stranger," His gun aimed the maid's leg, the maid let out a yelp, then slumped down, pulling Ara with him, he crashed out of the window.

 _The Demon's Castle_

" Father, I have brought the girl," Chung pushed Ara toward a man in a dark armor," Very well done, Chung," The man replied quietly, Chung couldn't tell his emotions because the armor covered his face," Put her in the ' Guest room' if you please,"

" What do you want to do with your little sister, Ran?" Chung's father's head slightly tilted at the demon general. He smirked," Do you ever feel the power within her, Helputt?" Helputt replied calmly," Oh?" Ran continued," Expect her power is pure... only we could change its side, but only can be done by the ancient demon lord Fallen," Helputt snorted," Then all that for nothing," Ran laughed," Not exactly,"

" What do you mean?"

" Fallen is back,"

" That is a joke, isn't it?"

" Well, if the girl succeeded,"

A cold water just splashed neatly at Ara, causing her to tremble and wake up. Right in front of her was Chung, but she figure out he is not the real one.

Ara began to scrambled up from the hard, stone floor, she looked around, the room was dark and has nothing expect a creaky sounds from the chains that was on her hand," What have you done?" Ara asked in an exhausted voice.

" How did you know my name?" Instead, Chung questioned, ignoring the pathetic look of Ara," You are not Chung Seiker are you?" Ara replied back. Chung's eye narrowed," I am,"

" You are not Chung..." Ara whispered, then fainted, Chung crouched to her," Hey wake up!" He spat, kicking Ara mercilessly with his leg as Ara grimaced.


	16. Chapter 16

LuCiel's class: Noblesse/Royal Guard

Lu blinked before waking up," Where am I?" She whispered, silence regarded her back, she felt her body was heavy, she was at a castle, or it look like one, with crystal wall around and diamonds shimmering on the chandelier, Lu wondered who owned this mystical place, just then, she heard a voice.

" Mistress, I insist you to drink this soup," A familiar voice said impatiently,

" _Wait... It can be..."_ Lu stopped, she frantically turned and hide on a statue near the wall.

" Noo! It is so cold," Lu peeked from the statue and saw a blue haired man with a butler suit and a white haired girl wearing an elegant dress with two blue, monstrous horns on her head, Lu covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling.

The girl looked around," Heyy... I thought I hear something," She wondered. The man snorted," Lu! It's just your imagination!" He told her. The other Lu grumbled," No! I am sure something is here!" Lu gulped, her heart beats fast as she bit her lips, wonder their next move. The other Lu sighed in defeat , " I guess you're right, Ciel," She turned and leave, Lu sighed in relief, but that breath doesn't even last a moment, when Lu accidently kicked the statue.

Lu swirled around," What was that?!" She questioned. The other Ciel replied,' I agree I hear something," As the other Lu gets closer and closer to the statue.

" Apollyon!" A huge demon appeared and smashed the ground with it's gigantic hands, but without Ciel's power, it had weakened, but luckily, It gives Lu time to escape.

" Soul Sigil!" The other Lu yelled, a magic circle appeared Lu's back, it located Lu and started shooting, the damage doesn't do a lot but it was draining Lu's health.

Lu bit her lips harder and continue to run, then, it happened.

" Castle Of Abaddon!" The other Lu and Ciel shouted simultaneously. Lu got a bad feeling about this.

A continuous shot hitted Lu's back, Lu gritted her teeth, manage to call the last blow," Pow...power of Oriox!" A wave of aura surrounds her, weaken the hyperactive attack horribly.

The other Lu and Ciel stopped," How does that possible, she... dodges all our attack!" Lu stuttered, backing away," Wait Lu! Look at her!" Ciel pointed at her, mouth open. Lu stared closely at her, dumbfounded.

" She looks like me..." The other Lu whispered.

Before they could react, a loud roar echo the room, a deep black hole appeared the center of the room, the portal seemed sucking them in, wind blows everywhere, loud and crisp, with a beat, they are gone, the portal leaves the room in chaos as the tables was flipped, the statues are cracked into a million tiny pieces along with the others.

ZzZzZzZz

A bright, green haired girl stared at the orb blankly, her troops stands neatly behind her silently.

" Captain, what are we going to do?" One of the elves whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

"...Hey! I was just dropped out of the sky and I was alright!" The other Lu exclaimed, checking herself for injures.

" Because you are sitting on me... help..." Lu whispered tiredly," ...Move..." The other Lu reacted and jumped away," Who are you?" She asked cautiously, Lu get up, shaking dirts off her clothes, thanks goodness the skill Power Of Oriox is still active, or she can't imagine know what happen to her when she fall," I am Lu, your otherself," She announced, holding out her hand," Nice to meet you!" At first the other Lu looked cautious, but her face soften

ed," You does looks like me, nice to meet you, too,"

ZzZz

" Speaking of that, where is Ciel?"

" What do you want?!" Ciel snarled, raising his gun at the pink haired girl with two ponytails, the girl smirked, then break into a laugh, she grinned, showing her sharp, white tooth," Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, what do I need to do with you...?"

ZzZz

 _Wake up! Wake up child!_

 _A soft voice broke the silence._

 _Ara slowly open her eyes as her eyes adjust the white, pure light._

 _Who... who...? Am I at the demon's castle...?_

 _A figure comes out, it was a fox, it had a white fur with orange streaks._

 _" Eun!" Ara raced to hug the fox, but the fox stepped back," Don't please... I am just a spirit..." She whispered. Ara's eye widen._

 _Eun continued," Heed my words, you need to escape the castle immediately! The demon will soon turn your power to darkness..." Ara suddenly broke into tears," But how...?!" She sobbed. " Add Kim hadn't completely token my power... That's how my spirit left... I will grant you my every last of my power... You must consume it, despite it's pure evil," She stopped and stared at her serverly._

 _Ara just shook her head," I am sorry, Eun, no," She apologied._

 _She remember what her mother told her," Be strong, do not let darkness take over you, it is road with no turning back,"_

 _" You needed the power to survive! Ara! It is not a choice!" Eun exclaimed, with a black spark, a delicate new spear appear in front of Ara._

 _" Stab me with it,"_

 _Ara blinked," W...what?!" She asked._

 _" Stab me with it, then my power will eventually went to you,"_

 _" No! I can't..."_

 _" You really want to see your friend dead one by one?! Like the demon did to your village?!" Eun reasoned with a cold, determined voice," Plus I am dead already! Please Ara!"_

 _Ara grabbed her head, image replaying on her mind._

 _The word," Dead" kept stumbled in her brain._

 _" PLEASE ARA I-" Eun suddenly stopped, she grimaced._

 _With a scream, Ara snatch the spear and stabbed it in to Eun's heart._

 _" Thank you..." Eun's body began to vanish, as a wave of magic surrounds Ara._

 _Ara wiped her tears away, as her left eye's color and her cloth changed, red to gold, a white streak appear in her hair..._

 _ZzZz_

The demons stared at Ara," Is she dead? The general will be unhappy about that," The guards slapped her face as they tried to wake her up.

Ara's eye flew open as she slashed all the demons with her black claw, the demon eyed her with fear, then close it's eyes, dead.


	18. Chapter 18

The leader of the Night Savers sighed in deep grief as her green eyes fixed on the white orb.

" You have concerns? Mistress Rena...?" One of the Night Savers, Amelia asked.

" The power of the el is fading fast..." She whispered worriedly," It was no help when those nasty demons had turn the power into darkness," She paused and bit her lips," And also when that cold hearted leader of the Velder Rebellion had stolen almost estimated 1/10 of the el!" She shook her head sadly.

" Don't worry! We will find a way to restore the power of el! We won't let it gone!" Amelia exclaimed.

Rena laughed mockingly as all of that is a joke," Little elf, if only it was _that_ simple," She said.

Then another Night Saver suddenly stormed in to the room, she hold a letter which sealed with a bright pink Velder sign," Mistress Rena! A letter for you!" the elf yelled.

Rena tear open the letter, her expression changed.

" What is it...?" The Night Saver, Lime questioned.

Rena's face was unpredictable, as she began to open her mouth.

" It was the Captain of the Velder Rebellion... he would like to have a word... with me..."

ZzZzZzZz

Rena was led to their secret base... alone, without any Night Savers come to her aid, she was blindfolded as one of the knight pushed her toward.

Slowly, her blindfold began to take off, she looked around, the place was dark, which Rena had guessed it was in underground, then, she recognized a young, handsome man with a deep scar on his face sitting on a chair, staring at Rena coldly.

 _Seris?_

 _No... It couldn't be..._

Unforgettable memories began to replaying on his head, but he _refused_ to show any pain on his face in front of the Night Savers Leader.

" I suppose you are Rena...?" He asked coldly.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

 _Rena... are you Seris...?_

He stared at the Night Watcher again, no... it couldn't be... Seris was a _human_ , not a _elf_.

But tons of answer pop in to his head.

 _Maybe she reborned? After the raid of the village...?_

 _Or..._

" Excuse me, so, why do you want from me...?" Rena interrupted his thought.

As Raven snapped back to reality, he replied," Well, you see, you Night Watchers wanted to el so badly, why don't we make a proposal...?" He asked icily.

Rena narrowed her eyes," What proposal?"

" I give you back to el... in exchange, you will help me during the war between us and Velder..."


	19. Chapter 19

Outside the gigantic castle of the demons, there're swarm of demons guarding the place,no, there're atleast hundreds of them,not mentioning the others inside, they looked alarmed and ready.

But do they expect a invader that could take them down easily?

No they can not.

So that's why they taken surprise by a human with a hood on.

 _" Doom Strike,"_

The invader jumped at them immediately and crashed them down, the hard, stone ground crumbles like a earthquake, then released a gigantic energy that burst out from the ground.

 _It is the energy that end their life._

The invader take no time as it open the grand door to the demon's castle, awaits inside are another army of demons.

 _Their death had alarmed them._

The invader cursed under his breath and started running into different direction, the demon followed him.

He paused suddenly.

It is a dead end, and the footstep is getting closer.

"SPECTER WALK!" A cold voice called as a hand grasped him.

" Ara?! I thought you are in... Wait...what are you wearing... And your magic..." He spluttered.

" Chung! SHUSH!" snapped Ara.

" But the demons are in the..."

" I TOLD YOU TO SHUSH!"

"..."

Chung looked at Ara, puzzled, and realized she changed so much, she barely the Ara he once know.

Ara dragged him and by a miracle, they _walked past the demons_ with them realizing, it took Chung a minute to realize that they are invisible.

As they almost to the exit, however, someone had already there.

Ara's heart suddenly dropped," It couldn't be..." she whispered.

ZzZzZzZ.

In Chung's whole life, this is the weirdest thing that happen to him, stand over him was a guy that almost another him.

Ara gritted her teeth as she said," Who do you want, assassin...?"

The' assassin' smirked," I am just come here to say hello to my twin brother, is that a crime? Foxy?"

Silence suddenly spread over the place like a uncontrolled disease.

" _What_ did you say?!" Chung exclaimed, which only earned a chuckle from the 'assassin'. Ara's mouth open wide, but she managed to controll herself," Seriously, like I believe you!" She snapped.

The assassin shrugged," Whatever, and don't you call me ' assassin', Deadly Chaser is my title," He said casually, swinging his gun and he continued," My name was Chung , you told me there was another me, the first thing that pop out in my mind is there is clone that was pretend to be me, how dare someone pretend to be me! But I just figure out it's my useless brother,"

Chung was face was horrified. Ara snarled.

The Deadly Chaser smiled,as he hole the cannon high," Well, I guess it's time for you to die," He mouthed, as the cannon shot out a bullet.

Then it aimed for them.

 _Boom_.

Chung jumped out just in time, but Ara...? No she didn't.

" Well, at least one is out of the game," The Deadly Chaser sighed in annoyance, the he turned to Chung as he fired his gun multiple times, Chung realized and dodged it as he awakened.

" Nice, another berserker different than mine," Deadly Chaser commented and jumped as Chung smashed to him, in a incredible speed.

" Bullet Blitz," Deadly Chaser called out, as the gun fired up a bullet that chase him down, which stuns Chung painfully.

" Iron Howling!" Chung let out a sharp cry and freeze the Deadly Chaser's movement.

Deadly Chaser grinned again," It's over, foolish brother,"

" Outrage Strike,"

BOOM! CRASH! As the explosion sent Chung crashed with the nearby tree.

" Tch, didn't kill you, now _that's_ impressive," Deadly Chaser said, as he swing his gun and walked closer to Chung' injured body.

" Hey, I don't suppose you forgot about me,"

Deadly Chaser swung as Ara stand up, bruise around her body.

He laughed," You suppose you can fight with me with you like that...?"


	20. Reality's Dream:Fragments of Memories(1)

_" Because of the chaos we cause, now the Lady El had to punish us all,"_

Aisha's eye slightly opened as she adjusted to the sunlight. Then a enlarged face pop into her view."EEK!" Aisha jumped out the bed in a jolt. " Oh my el, Speka!Do not...I said do not freak me out again!" Aisha shouted to a female who had two pony tails and wearing a glasses and a purple skirt. She smirked evilly," What~ but who is the one who waked up the lazy Aisha up~?" She twirled.

Aisha glanced at the clock, then she let out a thunderous scream," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL 2 HOURS ALREADY?!" Speka smiled and began to reply, but Aisha is already gone like the wind.

Speka turned around and saw Aisha slamming into the bathroom, a sad smile appeared on her face.

" You don't deserve be to trapped in here,"

ZzZzZzZz

" I am sorry! !" Aisha apologized to her classroom teacher. stared at her in disapprovement as she sighed," Very well, detention for a week, you may return to your seat, ," Aisha nodded stiffly as she take a seat.

" Anyways, we had a new student!" Mrs. Camilia said, as she glanced at her chart," Ah, let see, Antonino, isn't it...?" The classroom door suddenly opened, and a black haired boy about eighteen walked in. Many girls squealed. The boy had a dark hair and crimson, bloody eyes...eyes had the deepest red...eyes that looked like abyss, a white plain T shirt and a black long jeans, the boy met her eyes for a moment, then tore his gaze to the teacher.

" Let see... , you will be sitting next to ...raise your hand please, ," A blonde girl with long hair raised her hand, she winked at Antonino, who kept her expressionless face, and seated silently next to her.

" So! We are we...? ah...yes..."

ZzZzZz

The day just go horribly wrong, sighing, Aisha dragged herself to the park after detention with . The park is her favorite place, her favorite place to go with Chung...wait who is _Chung_...?Why is the name feel so familiar, yet distance...? What is wrong with me?!

A pain suddenly aches in her head out of no where. Aisha grimaced and closed her eyes as she grabbed her head. Then the pain is gone, she open her eyes and find herself at the entrance of the park.

" Why I am here...? I don't like going to the park... so much crowd..." Aisha muttered as she turned and walk home," Why I am here anyways...?" Then she bumped into a person.

" Oi~ Isn't Aisha...?" Speka said cheerfully," I was just wondering why you are so late~ mommy and daddy are waiting for us~" Aisha slapped her head," Oh gosh, I forgot to buy the grocery dad asked me to," Aisha groaned, as she make a run toward Ann's shop.

" Don't forget my cake~" Speka called from a long distance.

 _"My mother and father is dead,"_ Another part of Aisha's brain suddenly gritted her teeth," I really need to see a doctor...my brain is _hallucinating_..."


	21. Reality's Dream(2)

" Hurry up! Finish the writing the one hundred page essay I had given you! School begins in 10 minutes!" Camilia snapped in annoyance as Aisha scribbling on the paper quickly, she could felt her limbs dying and her head sweating like crazy. One thing you should know about Camilia is do not let her caught or you will be dramatically facing her 'ultimate' detention.

" Remember, NO grammar or spelling mistakes! You understand?! Glenstid?!" Camilia said, Aisha nodded stiffly as she handed her the one hundred page essay. " You may wait here until class starts," Camilia announced as she walked away with Aisha's essay. Aisha groaned, slumping to her chair. It's worse enough to wake up at 4:00 A.M. What could possibly go wrong now?!

Aisha is about to sleep when a cold finger poked her in the face. It was cold as ice and caused chills run down her spines, her eye shot open as her chairs fell backwards.

" OUCH!"

Aisha rubbed her ankles as she raised up her head, a crimson eyes boy was starring at her emotionlessly, but his eyes had shown a slightly amusement.

" Oh hi... Antonino, morning," Aisha greeted awkwardly.

 _Aren't he gonna offer me a hand?! What kind of gentlemen is that?!_

Antonino glared at her for a moment, then he said.

" I thought you are dead,"

"Oh, am I supposed to be relieved and happy?"

"I suppose,"

Aisha sighed slowly," Let me guess, you are a anime fan, isn't it? Oh please," she said sarcastically.

Antonino make a grunted noise. Something tells Aisha he had no idea what 'anime' is.

" I..." Antonino began, reaching to her.

The school bell rang as a sign the school had started, then the door slammed open, a yellowish blonde haired girl with a black uniform walked in, her eyes lit up slightly when she saw Aisha," Hey," she said. " Morning, Rose," Aisha smiled at the blonde.

" What are you doing so early at school?" Rose asked as she settled on her seat.

" Don't ask," Aisha sighed," I had already suffered the three hour detention, and now I was talking to...hey...where is he?" Aisha turned, but Antonino is gone. Quietly as the wind, no sign of window breaking. So Aisha had doubtfully believed he had sneaked to the door exit.

" What are you looking for?" Rose asked. Aisha shook her head," Nothing," as she sit back on her seat. A note was written on her desk before she knew it, in a nice and flawless handwriting:

 _Meet me at the park after school. A life or death situation._


	22. Reality's Dream (3)

" Aisha, want to come to my house to finish our project?"

Aisha blinked," But, we still have two week to spare..."

" Don't you think it's better to finish it faster? "

" But why today?"

" ...uh, I don't know, I feel like it..."

Aisha pursed her lips, her pocket suddenly felt very heavy, the note in her pocket had claimed.

 _Meet me at the park after school, a life or death situation._

It might be a joke... though...just a prank...

" So are you coming?"

Aisha snapped back to reality, she glared at Rose," Um..."

 _Life or Death._

" Sure."

Rose smiled brightly, she clapped her hand together," Great! After our project, we'll make strawberry cheesecake, I always wanted to try that! Well, see you later at 4:00 AM!" With a goodbye, Rose took off.

Aisha moisten her lips, she was convinced it was just a joke. Although the words kept jumbling in her brain, no matter how hard she try, she can't just get the words off her mind.

 _Life or death._

 _Life or..._

 _Death._

" STOP!" She the people stopped to stare at her, casting weird glances at her, she sighed, feeling stupid for believing such a prank, then kept walking, keeping her eyes staring at the rocky ground.

ZzZzZzZz

" Welcome home!" Speka exclaimed as she opened the door for Aisha. Aisha didn't returned her smile, she mumbled," Good evening,"

" What's wrong?" Speka asked, handing her a plate of ice cream, complete with chocolate syrup, with a red fresh cherry on top, but it didn't to seem to rise Aisha's mode also.

" Nothing," she muttered, taking a bite on the ice cream.

 _Cold_. Was Aisha's first reaction on ice creams, but it's still delicious, with the savory taste and the part when it melts on your mouth. Aisha groaned. Not even her favorite food could make the stupid and idiotic note off her mind.

" Well?!" Speka asked, putting her hand on her hips.

Aisha jumped, she forgot Speka was here.

" I said nothing?! Okay?! Geez, Speka..."

Before Speka could say anything, or even protest, Aisha is already at her room slamming the door behind her.

" Just another way to make me miserable..." Aisha snapped, tossing the note onto the trash can.

After approximately thirty minutes of bath, Aisha leaved her home and headed to Rose's house. Rose's house was like a mansion, gigantic, with a beautiful garden and friendly servants.

Their projects finished very quickly, and Rose had prepared ingredient to make strawberry cheesecake, and they spend time baking the cake.

Rose turned on the TV to the cooking channel, but accidentally switched on the news channel, in the news, a man in a suit was standing over the park with that severe face on him. Behind him, Aisha could hear sirens beeping. Aisha could see a few people laying on the park with their body covered by a white blanket. Shocked, Aisha covered her mouth.

What. in. the. Earth. Had. Happened?!

Panicked, Aisha turned the channel off, and took off her apron, she doesn't even care about what Rose said as she rushed to the door.

It couldn't be! It just couldn't! Antonino said it's a life or death situation but what could a mere useless girl...like her...could do possibly anything?! If only...she had magic..

Aisha arrived at the park, and it was a chaotic scene, many people had gathered around, and some of them were crying in grieve.

Soon, she learned the truth, recently, a group of rebels had currently break into the park and started shooting everyone out of the blues, and totally fifteen people died, and twenty two people had injured badly.

Somewhat Aisha felt better, because it's not her fault, even though Antonino knew about the attack, and he expected a mere girl to stop it instead of calling to the police station?! He was either insane or just plain dumb.

But still, she was convinced that it was a joke and decided not to help, at least she could call the police!

A wave of guilt washed over her, then she panicked even more.

He couldn't have died, can he?!

Aisha ran over to the dead bodies who is covered in white blankets, but only stopped by the police.

" Girl, didn't you see the police are working?! Now shoo!" The bulky man with the police uniform snapped.

" But my classmate... he could have died!" Aisha exclaimed.

The man narrowed his eyes," So let us confirm the body, girl."

Before Aisha could protest more, a hand grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

A really cold hand.

Aisha turned around and to her surprise, Antonino.

Aisha was shocked, it totally took her five seconds to recognize him, she yelped as she hugged him a glee," You didn't die!"

Antonino pulled her away quickly as he studied her with a weird expression," Am I supposed to?"

Confused, Aisha answered," You write me a note that said ' Meet me at the park, a life or death situation'!"

Antonino snorted," Oh, that, it was a different story."

"Huh?!"

Antonino look straight into her eyes, for once, his crimson eyes was cold and calculating as he said," Look, girl, the next thing I'll say might sound ridiculous but..."

Aisha screamed.

Antonino narrowed his eyes," What?"

Aisha pointed to his back as Antonino turned around.

 _CURSE IT!_

The people were dissolving into dusts...or to nothingness as the world slowly disappeared...Antonino grabbed Aisha's arm as the world left with nothing but blankness.

But they are not alone.

Standing behind them...was Rose and Speka.


End file.
